


A Wardens Cry *ONE SHOT*

by Eramus_Larkstin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Loss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sin Eater Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramus_Larkstin/pseuds/Eramus_Larkstin
Summary: The battle against innocence is finally won, but with victory came with a terrible price. With the fall of the Light Wardens a new one threatens to rise in their place, one more powerful and deadly then any of the others.The death of Innocence caused an overflow of Light within Eramus and now the same Light that used to protect him threatens to change him forever, but thanks to Ryne's quick intervention the Light is temporarily held at bay and his transformation halted. Quickly Erasmus is swept back to his room in the Crystarium where Ardbert is waiting for him.With the Lights return to the skys of the First everything is clear to him and he knows what has happened to Eramus and, ultimately, what he must do to save the one and only person he has left. Once Eramus is awake Ardbert manages to confess his true feelings and reveals his plan to help Eramus in the only way he knows how to.Eramus cannot bare what he hears and begs Ardbert not to do it, that there has to be another way to save him. Ardbert assures him if there was another way it would be known by now. His mind his made, but before his final goodbye he proposes one finally adventure together before they must part ways forever.





	A Wardens Cry *ONE SHOT*

Ardbert walks to the edge of Eramus' bed and gazes down at the broken Warrior of Darkness, his black and blue hair a mess across the pillow and his ears folded down in an almost peaceful manner. Without his armour on the damage done to Eramus by the Light was clear, the tips of his fingers were as white as porcelain, the roots of his beautiful black hair were stained white at the and his breathing was shallow and laboured. The transformation had long begun to take hold of the Miqo'te Dragoon before Ryne could intervene. Powerless to do anything to ease his pain, Ardbert just stood there and stared down at him, a pained expression crossing his face. 

"You just had to go and be a hero didn't you?" He muttered quietly, reaching out a hand towards the Miqo'te. "For once you should have said no, for once you should have thought of yourself" as he went to touch Eramus a soft glow sparked to life at the area of contact. 

He shook his head with a light sigh. "Figures" he whispers pulling his hand back and crossing his arms. "I always knew there was a reason she sparred me and not the others, but, is this really the only way...?" 

Slowly he turns away from the Warrior and heads towards the window, peering out at the disfigured land before him. It was nothing like it was 100 years ago, his heart ached for how it once was, for how things used to be without the Light scorching the land like a raging wild fire.

"I lost everything that day. I was so mad that she sparred me and wouldn't let me go be with my friends, my family" He lets out a huff and glances back at the sleeping, beaten man in bed. "After that day I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would ever come across someone who could see or hear me...let alone someone I would..." His voice trails off as he lowers his arms and looks away from Eramus, returning his attention to the scene beyond the window.

"Not that any of that matters anymore, once the Light takes hold there is no going back...idiot" he stares down at the street below, despite the lights return the citizens of the Crystarium reluctantly returned to their lives, rushing to and fro, walking with their friends and family, living their lives the best they could given their situation. 

"The first person in a 100 years, the first person I..." his voice cracked slightly. "And now I am going to lose him! Because he had to go out and be a hero!"

Eramus stirs at the sudden raise in volume in Ardbert's voice.

"I thought I had a chance once more to be happy, even...even if he couldn't feel me or if no one else could see me! There was someone to listen, someone to be there again!" His voice broke and his eyes welled with tears. "Gods, I've been so alone!"

Slowly Eramus opens his eyes and stretches slightly before turning his attention to the owner of the voice. 

"And now, just like the others, he is going to leave me and fade away." The sound of streets moving snaps him out of it and he quickly turns his attention to the now alter Miqo'te. "Well, well, sleeping beauty is finally up"

He cleared his throat and motioned for Eramus to come over. "Come here, you need to see this."

He tiles his head slightly before carefully pushing himself up and looking towards Ardbert, giving a slightly nod he begins to move. As he does a shooting pain grips his head and he doubles over, clutching his head. His whole being screamed and cried in pain as he tried to move, he let out a little gasp and groaned. 

"Eramus?!" Ardbert went to move to his side, but the Dragoon shook him off.

Ardbert's face twisted in pain as he watched the obviously distressed Warrior. "Eramus, it's...alright, you can show your pain around me, you don't need to be strong when you're with me" 

"I'm fine" Eramus murmured with a smile. He kicked the sheets back and stood up.

Years of fighting and training have begun to take their toll on Eramus' body. His arms and legs were scarred while his torso remained more or less damage free, except for a single wound on his chest that was delivered by Zenos during one of their many conflicts. His legs were battered and almost always black and blue with bruises, likely due to his life as a Dragoon and the constant jumping. A single scar was etched on his cheek from a time before he was known as the Warrior of Light, back when life was more simple and he thought more of himself and less of others. 

Eramus wobbled slightly before shaking it off, he didn't want to stress Ardbert out anymore then what he already was. Slowly he walked over to the window where his friend stood and gazed out. His eyes widened as the light entered his eyes and the land came into view. 

"The Light, it's back Eramus..." Sadly he looked at his companion. "it's back because of you"

"N-No! That can't be! That's-that's impossible! If it's back that means that-" Eramus was abruptly cut off.

"It means you won, Innocence was slain" Ardbert closed his eyes. "But you alone couldn't contain all that Light that was force fed to you" he opened his eyes and turned his attention to him. "From the sounds of it our Exarch friend had plans to take the Light from you and throw himself into a rift, but our Ascian friend put a stop to that quickly"

Eramus gapped, unable to find words. He could feel his heart sink as his lip began to quiver and his body shake. Everyone had believed in him and he let them down, he let the people of the First down, the Scions and the Exarch. He grabbed onto his chest as his eyes welled up with tears, a slightly noise escaped his lips as the tears over flowed and ran down his cheeks.

"Eramus..." Ardbert reached out for him but paused, he pulled his hand back slightly in thought before turning his attention to Eramus, whose arms were now wrapped around himself, and shook off his hesitation. Quickly, he reached forward and pulled the mess of a man into his arms, there was a soft glow at their contact and Eramus' eyes widened. 

"I...it feels...warm" Slowly the Miqo'te wrapped his arms around Ardbert. "I can feel you"

Ardbert smiled a bit. "Warmth...there is something I never thought I'd feel again"

He laughed slightly and wrapped his arms tighter around Eramus. 

"Please, Eramus. None of this is your fault...you did everything you could, the only thing you really could do" A wave of relief washed over Ardbert, he could feel someone once more and they could feel him. His fears seemed to drift away for the moment as he held Eramus tight, the glow enveloping them. He always thought no one could feel him, that no one would be able to hold him again. Carefully he moved a hand to the back of Eramus' head and gently stroked his hair.

"Eramus, look at me" 

Eramus pulled back slightly and looked at him with red rimmed eyes. 

"You're not alone, you'll never be alone...I will always be at your side, I swear" He pulled him back against him. 

Eramus sobbed gently into his shoulder and dug his claws into his clothing. "Ardbert, thank you...I-I have been feeling so alone, so small and scared. I was pulled into a land I know nothing about, I had no time to adjust, no time to learn anything before just being thrown to the wolves." He closed his eyes. "I never felt so alone, but...all that started to change the more I got to know you" His voice cracked. "Ardbert...I don't want to die, I don't want to leave you, but I feel like there is no other option at this point. You know what happens once you are infected, there is no going back"

Ardbert lightly played with his hair between his fingers. "I know Eramus..." he took a breath. "Which is why I won't let the Light take you, I'll never let the Light take another person dear to me again" 

He placed a finger under the Miqo'te's chin and lifted his face to look at him. "Which is why, when the time comes, when the Light gets to much...I will give my whole self to you, our bond is something special and I always knew there was a reason she kept me around" He took a staggered breath and his voice once more shook with the weight of emotion. "My purpose and the reason I was left was to be with you Eramus, I was left...to help spare you of this fate"

"Ardbert, what do you mean?" 

"Eramus, you know what I mean" He looked into his eyes. 

The Miqo'te shook his head. "N-No, there has to be another way! I-I can't be alone again! I can't!"

"You will never be alone Eramus...I will always be with you, maybe you won't be able to see me, but I will be with you. The Exarch said you couldn't contain the Light alone...Let me help you, let me balance you and take half of it so you will live!" 

"Ardbert..."

"Eramus, I.." He took a breath before looking deep into his eyes and pulling him as tight as he could against his body. "Eramus, I love you!"

The Dragoon's eyes widened before a smile slowly crept across his face. 

"What? Come on, don't leave me in suspense" He laughed nervously.

"How is this for my answer?" Eramus placed his hands on his face and carefully leaned up before gently kissing him. 

Ardbert closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. A warm tingling sensation spread over the two, for a moment there was peace in their hearts and their worries gone. It had been so long, so very long since Ardbert last felt the company of another, he couldn't help but smile against Eramus' lips, for the first time in 100 years he was happy. Nervously he ran a hand down his back and tightly wrapped it around his waist.

Eramus smiled and pulled back before placing a hand back on his face, he ran his palm over his cheek and along his jaw, trying to memorize all his features. Ardbert let out a soft laugh and placed his hand over his. 

"You know, we still have to beat that Emet-Selch before our adventure ends" Ardbert led him over to the bed. 

Eramus shook his head as he sat on the edge. "No, our adventure's will never end"

Ardbert smiled and sat down next to him. Eramus placed his hand over his and looked at him. "Ardbert...I don't want you to go, I-I really don't. But..." He looked up at the beautiful ornate ceiling. "You won't really be gone, you will be in my heart...even if I won't be able to see you, you will be walking beside me" A sad smile danced across his face. "Even if I have to say good bye, I know you will be with me and as hard as it will be to be alone once more...I can rest easy knowing you will be with me in my dreams" He closed his eyes. "And that is all I need..."

"Eramus..." Ardbert pulled him close. 

"If I have to say bye...I want us to finish this adventure...I want to finish this with you and when it gets to much for me, when the Light breaks free- then I will be ready to say good bye" 

"It will never be good bye, as you said...I will always be with you in your heart" Ardbert smiled. "it's getting late, you should get some rest..."

"No, I want to stay like this a little longer" Eramus kissed him softly before leaning against him. "Just...a little longer"

Ardbert sighed playfully and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I love you"

"I love you too"

THE END

FOR FOR BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMAR! NO TIME TO EDIT LOLOLOLOL

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As I mentioned, this was a one shot, there was not much editing and not to much thought into it. So if its rough, spelling wonky or grammar off- you know why LOL
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you want to know when I post more follow me! Or follow me on Twitter where I post regular updates of projects!
> 
> Thank you!  
@Eramus_Larkstin  
https://www.patreon.com/eramus


End file.
